User blog:SonictheHedgehogBoy200/The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made review
Ah, The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made, a YouTube Poop film I watched since 2015, surely something that's been based on Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. My short answer is yes, my long answer is what you're about to read. Now, let's be honest, the main thing about The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made that will be dragging people in is its comedy aspect. And not only does it succeed in this aspect, it manages to do so without using dick or sex jokes, yes of course, it includes racist slurs and fart jokes, but the comedy doesn't just rely on those ones, it has genuine one liners that easily make you laugh out loud line. At my friends' house where I watched it, even the adults and I who'd seen it were having a good time, not the children and their parents. The comedy begins even before the film truly starts, with the opening scene being a still in time, and instead of a heart-warming song, it's a ridiculous debate, as the iMovie song "Campfire" plays during the opening title. The constant breaking of the fourth wall is also a welcome comedic device and is probably the creator of many of the funniest parts of the YouTube Poop. The adventure aspect of the film is sort of where it falls a bit flat, but that's okay. This isn't meant to be an adventure film in the style of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, and whilst it's certainly no high-brow satirical take on the genre, it certainly spins it in its own unique way. The adventurers used in the film aren't the massive headline stars, though. The only two I recognized were Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, and I'm fairly certain you're scraping the barrel when you're using Piglet and Rabbit (and no, I am not making up this name) as some of your main characters. But if you're going to go see it as an adventure film, you are kind of missing the point of it. Like most films these days, there is also a horror within the film. And despite it being prostitute and client fall for each other, it doesn't feel forced and Eeyore and the faces of evil share a very terrifying relationship together, even if the majority of their screen-time together is in a scary montage. And whilst Tajomaru is kidnapped by Roy Batty (the main villain), due to his actions before the final fight and Pooh going through many stages of being imprisoned, it doesn't feel like he's only been kidnapped for plot purposes. However, you'll be sad when The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made does lack majorly in one area, and that would be names of iMovie songs. iMovie is the only audio source in the entire that ends up missing names of various songs, and in all honesty it probably comes from various parts about this film, including "Electric Rodeo", an untitled horror song, "Laureate", "Dogma", and "Farewell". Every other source, though, gets nothing. The source motivation feels even worse, however, whilst yes iMovie has perfectly fine motives, those being Pooh being told that Roy Batty's evil lair, Yoshi, is dark and frightful. Eeyore tells Pooh and his friends that it's not Bowser, Ganon and his minions, Tajomaru, Gadunka, Egyptian, dinner, Gutsman's Ass, lots of spaghetti, an Octorok, the Dodongos, Roy Batty (true), Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger, or Link. It's just the Skullasaurus. In all honesty, the main plot boils down to the discovery of a source. Wow. The only other source who receives anything in the way of motivation is Pooh's Grand Adventure, in which Pooh is a total illiterate, Tigger is deadly allergic to honey, and Reverend Bruce "Owl" Nighthoot FINALLY spells "Skull" right. All in all, The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made is well worth the views. It is a near-constant barrage of jokes and has enough action in it to make sure nothing boring happens. However, if you're looking for a YouTube Poop that sensitively covers Pooh's disfigurement or terminal cancer, then you're looking down the wrong alley. If you're looking for a YouTube Poop that covers his stupidity in a mature way, then you best hope that boner jokes in every part are mature enough for you. If you're looking for a YouTube Poop to make you laugh and have an enjoyable time, then I point in the direction of the YouTube screen. Category:Blog posts